Katja a Freakboy and a Preppy
by flying alien
Summary: A young mutant is in Central park. Why? What is she running from? What will happen when the x-men get involved? COMPLETE!
1. chapter 2

(A/N: ok I know I said every other day but I got just a bit delayed so hear is the next, and longer chapter.)  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Some fan- Hi and Thank you both for liking the story and for adding for me to your fav list. Wow I can't believe the similarities. I'll look into that book.  
  
Slinkster sunshine- thank you. I know it was short. It is more of a prolog to the actual story.  
  
Noumno Yeshiaru- I have always like it as a name. It is German for Katie so it is a very common name. Just not in the US. And according to Some fan it is the main characters name in a book called Moorchild.  
  
Hex- thank you I plan on it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What is wrong with me?" I knew that I wouldn't get an answer but I asked any way. I held my hand close to my face. I couldn't see any thin on the fingertips. Nothing that would make my hand stick to the bench anyway. Just some dirt. I was looking at that hand when the same feeing came over the other hand. I held the thing right up to my freaky eyes, I noticed my hand was sweating I wiped it off on my jeans so I could get a closer look at what was making my hand stick. It stayed on the fabric.  
  
"What the." I muttered. I yanked my hand free and looked at it. All the sweat was gone and I didn't see any thing else on my fingers. "I wonder." I started to imagine what the feeling felt like and sure enough my left hand started to feel sticky. I looked at my fingers. They started to sweat again, this time I didn't wipe them off. The sweat got thicker and turned white. "Ewwww!" But I still didn't wipe them off. I was completely fascinated by the lotion like goop oozing out of my fingertips. Then I got an idea, I took my right hand, the one that wasn't oozing, and touched my index finger to its opposite. It stuck.  
  
So now I know, at least, what is making my hands stick. But how do I get my fingers apart? I pulled. No use. I waited, and then pulled. No use. I saw the 'lotion' dissolve in to my skin. I pulled. My hand came free with no resistance, as though it had never been held there at all.  
  
I was still staring at my hands when my stomach roared. I snapped back into reality. I was starving. I reached in to my back pocket for my wallet, knowing what would be in it but opening it up anyway. Nothing. "Looks like the money fairy skipped me again." I growled.  
  
There was a vendor near by setting up for the lunch crowd. I could smell the hot dogs and sausages cooking on one of the rolling grills venders always seem to have. My mouth watered. Licking my lips only made my all the more aware of the hideously long fangs.  
  
I made a decision. I needed to eat something. There were four out comes I could for see.  
  
He felt sorry for me and gave me a hot dog. He flat out denies me. He screams and pulls a gun. He calls the cops. I took a deep breath and walked up. Care full to keep my head down till I was almost right up to him. I said in the strongest but most polite voice I could muster, "Sir. Excuse me but I could smell you hot dogs from my beach over there and. well to be quiet honest I haven't had a decent meal for a few days. I know you're not charity but," I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye. "May I have one?" he looked at me for a few seconds and blinked.  
  
"Ma'am.uh ma'am.um are you alright?"  
  
" I think so, other than hungry that is." I smiled in spite of my self I knew right away he had seen my teeth.  
  
He took a step back, he was startled, and then confused, then, worse of all, a look of comprehension came over his face. Great here comes the gun. But what he did next surprised me the most. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, what did you want?" I was utterly shocked I had expected anything but this; it was like he didn't even notice.  
  
"I was um wondering if. well I haven't had a bite in a couple days" He looked at my teeth. " What I mean is I haven't had a meal- no damn that sounds worse doesn't it. Well just, can I have a 'dog? And I swear to god if I get any money I'll pay you back but."  
  
He looked at me with these puzzled eyes. "Is that all you want? A hot dog?" I nodded "Oh god is that all? Help yourself. I mean, what do you want on it?"  
  
"Oh um nothing just plain sir, thank you." It worked?!  
  
"Hey no problem, on the house."  
  
"Really?" I almost didn't believe him. He saw how freaky I was and he didn't care.  
  
"Really, really. On the house or um cart I guess?" he gave a nervous laugh. I laughed a little my self.  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"Like I said, no problem. I can spare one dog for someone in trouble." He blushed. "I mean, not that you're in trouble. Just a second, I'll pull my foot out of my mouth for you." He laughed again.  
  
I smiled at him. I noticed for the first time he was young, maybe 19 not much older than me.  
  
"Hey miss,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This might be out of line but are you um. are you a um a well you know."  
  
"A what? Just spit it out." His blush went deeper.  
  
"Well are you a." he dropped his voice to a whisper; "are you a mutant?" the last word was barely audible.  
  
"What? I mean I guess so. I dunno. I'm nothing like what you see on TV though."  
  
"But you are? That's kind of cool!"  
  
"If you say so. Hey thanks for the dog but I got t-"  
  
"My name is Chris." He cut me off.  
  
"Huh?" Smooth. Really. "I mean. Katja." I held out my hand. " It is nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah you too. I think. You don't like secretly hate me, and are going to kill me with your mind as soon as you turn away are you?" He was smiling but I couldn't tell if he was really concerned. I noticed he hadn't taken my hand so I let it drop.  
  
Normally I would have responded with some thing along the lines of 'damn you're on to me.' Or maybe, ' Well I wasn't going to. But you just wouldn't shut up' or some equally meaning less threat. But I didn't want to scare away the only human in two weeks to look my in the face with out screaming.  
  
"Nah." I said instead " I don't have that kind of power."  
  
"But you've got a power? Right? I mean you're a mutant and mutants have powers." He was really warming up to this subject and to be completely honest I was getting more than a little uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that y'know? I might just be some one with the x- gene but no powers. Just the damn eyes and teeth." What? Don't look at me like that! Well I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about the damn glue!  
  
It occurred to me that a street vender who talked to a freak out of the blue, and gave away what he was suppose to be selling probably wasn't a city native. I used that as a chance to change the subject.  
  
" So where are you from?" I asked with an attempt to sound casual.  
  
" What makes you say I aren't from here?" he shot back.  
  
Damn! I was hoping he would just answer. " Um... you know you just don't act like a city kid." Please don't be offended. Please don't be offended. Please don't be offended.  
  
"No, I guess I don't. Little place called Minden City, Michigan. Ever heard of it?"  
  
"Nope, never."  
  
He laughed. " Not surprised. Not many people have. It is up in the thumb." I stared at him. " Oh.umm." He laughed again this time it was a nervous one. " Well you might be from Michigan if."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
" Oh it is just an old Michigan joke you wouldn't get it if you weren't from there."  
  
" Who says I'm not?"  
  
"Well your voice for one."  
  
"Yeah. Your voice. I can't place your accent but I know you're not as upper* (some one who lives in the upper peninsula of Michigan.) and you don't sound like a troll* (some one who lives in the lower peninsula of Michigan, south of the Mackinac *pronounced ma-ka-gnaw* bridge. He he below the bridge get it?) And you sure as hell don't sound like a NYC native."  
  
"What do you mean my accent? I don't have an accent."  
  
"That's it! You don't have an accent knew it was some thing. That's why I couldn't place it."  
  
"You know what? Just tell me the damn joke and I'll consider not hurting you." Oh great Katja. Just great. You've got inch long fangs; he's probably wetting himself in fear right now.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Damn it Katja you're making it worse.  
  
"Nope you need me."  
  
"For what?" What was he talking about?  
  
"Why I'm hurt. For my hot dog of course." I looked down the hot dog was still in my hand, half eaten. I took another bite and smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah" I laughed, "Now I remember."  
  
I finished the hot dogs in a few more bites. I looked around the park and noticed there were a few more people in it.  
  
" Look here, I'm going to leave now so I don't scare away any potential costumers. I'm going over there; I'm going to pick up my book. If any body comes over to that bench or I hear you tell anyone about me, your ass is mine got me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I gotcha." He stopped. " you show some one where you're from by pointing to a spot on your hand."  
  
"What?" What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"That's the end of the joke. You might be from Michigan if you show some one where you're from by pointing-"  
  
"To a spot on your hand." I finished.  
  
"Wh-ho-how'd you know that?"  
  
"Told you I'd get it."  
  
"But-but you."  
  
"Just shut up ya fudge sucker (people from the Lower Peninsula tend to buy a lot of the world renown upper peninsular fudge on visits. So this means some one from the lower peninsular, though it is not as common as troll). I told you I'd get it." I said allowing a snatch of northern accent in for effect.  
  
"You're a upper" he stared at me slack jawed.  
"Shh, I'll tell you when I get back"  
  
"You better."  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Well you let me make a fool of my self explaining everything."  
  
"But you seemed so intent." I said matching his southern Michigan accent perfectly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shh like I said when I get back." I turned and walked away.  
  
Back at my bench I picked up my book again.  
  
A/N: sorry bout the irregular up dates I truly did have every intention of up dating every other day but it looks like I have to go for every three day. **grumbles** stupid school. By the way where did all my reviewers go? I miss you. 


	2. chapter1

(A/N: Ok there may be some words in here that you are not familiar with. No not those kinds of words. But if I use slang that I think might be confusing I will mark it and specify the meaning at the bottom of the page. I live on reviews like many writers here at ff.net so though this story will be done soon, I will write more to post if it does not get reviewed I will not post another story soon. Thank you for the time to read this and good day)  
  
Oh yeah and: I only own Katja in this chapter and later on Chris. I don't have a problem if you want to use them but please mark continuity (yes what little there is in this story) and let me know. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl sat alone on a bench in Central Park. It was mid morning on a Tuesday in may and she looked to be only about fifteen, but no one stopped to see why she wasn't in school. Her shoulder length blonde hair covered her face as she leaned over the book on her lap.  
  
She was hungry. She had not had a full meal since she had run away, 2 weeks ago. Sure there had been bits and pieces around the park but even starving as she was she would not eat out of a trashcan. She would steal from a vender, or beg from passersby but she would NEVER eat out of a trashcan.  
  
Her deformities, or curse, as she thought of them weren't actually that bad. Her eyes changed color so rapidly that they almost seemed to flash, first red, then yellow, then purple, but never a nice normal color. And her canine teeth had grown into fangs an inch long. She thought she looked like a vampire with those teeth. She half expected the need for blood to spring on her overnight like the physical changes had. But it didn't so there wasn't even a practical reason for the fangs.  
  
Then that same sticky feeling started in her fingers, like she had just put her hand on one of those stick mousetraps. But there was no glue, there never was.  
  
Knowing the result before she attempted she tried in vein to lift her hand from the spot n the bench where it had been resting. She waited a few minute then tried again. This time she was successful with minimal difficulty. She put her book down on the bench next to her hoping her hand wouldn't stick to it. It didn't.  
  
(A/n: ok sorry about the shortness but to make up for it I will be posting every other day so you won't have to wait long. Now if you feel like pressing the little button right below us here you know the one that sends a review I would be very happy.) 


	3. chapter 3

(A/N: ok I want to say thank you to Some Fan who took the time to at least read the second post but then seems to have disappeared. Anyway hi it little old me again. This is the first, and last installment of chapter 3. I apologize in advance for the shortness but it is a necessary chapter and I hope you get one or two laughs at Scott's expense.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Scott, Jean, can I see you in the library for a moment? *  
  
*Yes Professor. *  
  
*Coming Professor. *  
  
Jean and Scott hurried up to the room from which the Professor had called.  
  
"What is it? Is some thing wrong? All the students are ok, right?"  
  
"Calm down Jean everything is ok. The reason I called you up here is I have a mission of some urgency. Cerebro has picked up a very power full mutant in central park. As you know I can give you only the where not the who or what. (A/N: I had to change it please no flames you'll see way in the next chapter.)  
  
"But why is this so important? Why not wait until the week end?" Scott asked slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well though I am unaware of the nature of this individuals mutation it is clear they are a danger to themselves and possibly to others. I would like this done completely covert. That means you drive." He added at the hopeful look on Scotts face. " I don't wish to startle them as they may not even be aware that they are a mutant. Dismissed."  
  
(A/N: ok so I changed a lot but I needed to. Constructive criticism allowed but please if you feel I have wronged you or your favorite character in some way express your views in an email don't waste Fanfiction.net's space with un helpful reviews.) 


	4. chapter 4 part 1

A/n: again sorry bout the long wait. I hate homework.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The last of the evening customers were just clearing out when I had more than a few minutes to look at the girl sitting on the bench across the path. I packed up, putting all my un-sold hot dogs, wrapped up, in to a plastic shopping bag. I pushed my cart behind the bench and sat down next to her. Katja, that's what she had said right? Yeah.  
  
"Hi," oh great opening really.  
  
"Hmm." What she doesn't even look up from the book. Oh this conversation will be riveting.  
  
"What are you reading?" That's original.  
  
"I'm not interested sir!" her head snapped up, her teeth, *fangs? * Bared in a snarl. A split second later it was replace with a small 'O' " A- eh- I'm sorry, I didn't realize. you must think I'm really a monster now. I mean with. and I didn't think. I mean I did think but I thought wrong. I didn't recognize your voice. I though you were. were one of those men that come around the park this time of night"  
  
I looked around and saw that darkness was falling. It hit me very suddenly exactly who r rather what she thought I was. I was taken aback; she was a kid not much younger than me. Had she given an age? I didn't think so but she fifteen. How could men even consider her as.as that?! I wasn't quite sure what to say after that. After all I had only known this girl a couple hours but I already felt the need to protect her.  
  
"Oh umm," when will I learn to have some thing to say before I open my mouth?  
  
"The Stand ((A/N: don't know if facfic will show it but the stand is italicized because it is a book.)) by Stephen King. Ever read it?" Thank god for small favors at least she had broken the silence her self. She held up a massive book, it was well read and the cover was missing but the title page was still there and there was a rubber band around her wrist that it looked like she had been using to keep it together. ((Hint, hint to not telling if she ever gets around to reading this))  
  
"Nah, not one for reading much, but hey." I let the silence hang hoping she would take the hint and pick up the conversation again.  
  
"Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She only ever read magazines and newspapers. I think one time she even hired me to read her history book in to a tape recorder so she wouldn't have to bother with the paper. She blushed her cheeks complimenting her eyes now purple. Anyway..  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was rambling. I always ramble when I get nervous. Not that you make me nervous, I mean you do make- but it isn't. Ever since THIS I've been nervous around people. Ok? See? Rambling."  
  
"It's ok. Dinner?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I held up the bag of left over dogs.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
No prob, usually I just wind up giving them to stray dogs around the park but this time I thought you might like one." She nodded and reached into the bag. "Plus, you owe me an explanation."  
  
"What?" she almost threw the hot dog down. She was.was.scared?  
  
"You said you would tell me about your accent.s or lack there of." I added noticing her neutral voice again.  
  
"Oh." God did I scare her that much? Her voice was actually quivering. I decided right then that I would not mess around with this girl until I knew her full story.  
  
"so." I prompted.  
  
"Not much explanation needed is there?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I've never met some one with no accent, let alone some one who can switch with out a thought."  
  
"Well now you have." What the f- now it is a Yankee?  
  
"No, no, you don't get away. You promised."  
  
"Did I?" German?!  
  
"Yes you did you said 'when I get back.' Or something like that."  
  
"Did I ever say what would happen when I got back?" Asian?!  
  
"Well no but-"  
  
"But nothing. I tell you nothing." Italian?  
"Look you little urh I have to know, this is really getting to me."  
  
"Little what sugar?" southern?  
  
"This is too much either tell me or stick to one."  
  
" I learn quickly." And that explains what?  
  
"And that explains what?" oh smooth I should kick myself in the face. Is that even possible? Probably but not without being noticed- wait, what? - Focus!  
  
A/N: ah ha you will just have to wait for her explanation. **Evil laugh** I had to end it here I was starting to spoil you sorry some fan, you are my favorite because you keep reviewing ( 


	5. chapter 4 part 2

"I moved around a lot growing up. We moved at least twice a year. Last time I counted I have lived in 32 different houses. Any way so I learn culture and accents very quickly. Soon it got to the point that even the natives of were ever we were living that month couldn't tell me apart. I learned the culture, way of life and language with in two weeks. I speak eight different languages and know 30-some accents. That enough for you?"  
  
" No not quite."  
  
"Figures. What?"  
  
"What languages do you speak?"  
  
" English, French, German, Spanish, Japanese, Southern Korean Dialect, Italian, and Sing Language." Damn! She recited that as if she were telling a teacher.  
  
" Wow! You must have been top of your class."  
  
"Not really, I was home schooled most of the time, or not schooled at all. Dad would give me money and sent me out to do errands or just hang out in the streets until he got home."  
  
(A/N: ok sorry about the delay and then the really sad chapter but **shudders** school got in the way. Please for give me. Oh and Not Telling: it was in box in a bedroom do you believe that? I mean I must have looked there 5 times! 


	6. chapter 5

(A/N: ok, sorry about the really long wait, but I had school. Did you know that teachers don't like it when you tell them that homework doesn't exist in my world? I think I lost some fan **pouts**)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Why was I telling him all this? I didn't tell anybody anything about me. Why him? What makes this guy. Chris is it?.what makes him so different? Why can I trust him? I couldn't. I couldn't trust anybody. Yet here I was talking away. Huh? Oh he was talking.  
  
".left you out there?" what? Damn now I have to ask.  
  
" 'M sorry. What?" god, he must think I'm an idiot. Wait, since when do I care what he thinks? What is happening?  
  
"He just left you out there? He didn't care where you went?"  
  
" Not really, he was kind of busy with his work"  
  
"Wha-" he stopped. He was looking over my shoulder. I turned and fallowed his eyes. It wasn't hard to see what he was looking at. There was a red convertible with a white pin stripe on the bike only path. Assholes don't they care if they run down some little kid? On closer inspection I noticed there were no little kids. In fact it was completely dark. What time is it? Ok so no kids, but still assholes, don't they care about the grass? I mean the nerve!  
  
The car stopped and two young people got out. A-hole number one the driver and I guess his girlfriend. A-hole number one wore sunglasses, at night. No problem with me, maybe he didn't want people to see his eyes. But the clothes just re-in forced what I already knew -A-hole! I mean they just screamed 'look at me I have a red sports car, a 4.0 and a cute girl friend.' I wasn't exactly needy growing up, but like I told Chris most of my growing up was done on the streets. This guy was just unbelievable!  
  
And the girl, A-hole number two, long red hair, perfect complexion. Not much wrong with that, but again it was the clothes. A horizontal striped shirt, translation I'm so skinny I don't need to worry about the widening effect of stripes. Heck I rely on it so that no one figures out I'm bulimic. Khaki pants, low riders, translation, look at my hips! Oh and the shirt stopped an inch below her ribs so she managed to look preppy and snaky all at once!  
  
They are coming over here. As they got closer I could here snatches.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Have to ask."  
  
"How?"  
  
Great, well maybe my new and improved appearance will get them to back away. They were in front of the bench now. A-hole number two was talking.  
  
"Excuse me miss?"  
  
"Yes?" I looked up smiling, but only as an excuse to show my fangs. She let out a little gasp but didn't back down. Darn. "Yes?"  
  
"I am Jean Gray and this is Scott Summers." She was expecting me to give her my name.  
  
"Oh of course, Katja Evens."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same." Scott was staying quiet. Wonder why?  
  
"Sir?" Chris looked up.  
  
"Not to be rude but this is a rather personal business with miss Evens, may I ask your relation to her?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course, I'm her husband." I managed to keep a straight face after that, but it was pretty hard. And she bought it too.  
  
"Uh.how.how old are you?" ah the silent one speaks.  
  
"18."  
  
"15."  
  
"How can you two be? I mean, there is no way. That's not legal!"  
  
"Parental consent." We sad at the same time and beamed at each other. Take that preppy bitch!  
  
"Well then mister Evens I'm sure you will want to be in on this too." Scott said this. Jean just looked offended.  
  
Jean recovered enough to continue, rats. " We are from the Xavier school for gifted children, and"  
"Well," I cut her off. "Since I'm not a child and I'm not pregnant,"  
  
"Oh no," she said in a hurry. "Not those kinds of gifts. We at the institute help people with more 'unique' gifts."  
  
"Oh." I said as if I were mildly interested. Knowing exactly what she was talking about but wanting to put her on the spot. " What kinds of gifts?"  
  
"Well specifically we help, and teach people who are x-factor positive. More commonly known as mutants."  
  
((And you hear the over used dramatic 'boom!' how do you think Katja will react? Sorry again for the delay. Be back much sooner.)) 


	7. chaper 5 part 2

((Sorry bout the time and the passage thing. I got a little discouraged because no body was reviewing))  
  
"So, you want me to go to a school for freaks." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Well," Scott huffed. "No need to get offensive."  
  
"Ehn" I shrugged "we're freaks, deal with it freak boy."  
  
"Wha-what did you just call me?"  
  
"So freak boy, what makes you freaky?"  
  
Jean snapped back in to the conversation. "If you are referring to his mutation."  
  
" Nah, I'm talking 'bout his car." Jean caught the sarcasm but Scott looked behind him where his car was parked. Chris snickered.  
  
"If you are referring to his mutation," she began again as if I hadn't said anything. "He shoots concussive beams from his eyes, the glasses he wears blocks them."  
  
"Cool!" I smiled wider. "Can I see?"  
  
"No!" they both said at once.  
  
"Fine be like that. So what sent you to freak school?" I cleared my throat, and put on a dignified voice with an English accent. " I mean, an institute for gifted children."  
  
"I'm telepathic." She said in a very strained voice. Yes I'm starting to get to her! "Xavier brought me out of a mental institution, where I had been placed when I could no longer decipher my own thoughts from those of others.  
  
Awe, poor Jeanie, wait, did she say telepathic? Doesn't that mean read minds? Maybe I should watch what I think. Ah screw it, take that you physic preppy bitch!  
  
Jean's eyebrows merged with her hairline.  
  
"Also I have slight telekinetic abilities."  
  
"Cool." See other people have cool powers.  
  
"So, Katja, what can you do?"  
  
"Oh, not much."  
  
"Everything is much, tell us. We want to know." All the sudden I got a picture of a WWII interrogation room. 'We have ways of making you talk.'  
  
"Look I'll tell you but you got to understand, I just found out about this two weeks ago. It has been kind of a shock to us y'know. Can we talk over there?" I pointed to the car.  
  
"Sure if it would make you more comfortable." Scott just whimpered. If fact it sounded quite a bit like 'my car?'  
  
As we walked over I turned around walking backward so I could look at jean and Freak boy. "Ok look, I was just going to pretend that I have a power or just not show you, but I'm pretty sure our little Jeanie here would have known I was lying. So here's the deal. I show you. You take my word that that's all. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Fine with me, but why wouldn't we?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "This may have escaped your keen attention, freak boy, but I haven't been the most direct person with you today."  
  
"What, freak boy?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not a freak!'  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Ok we solve this rationally. Is there anyone else on the planet like you, or with you unique 'gifts'? And I use sarcastic quote marks"  
  
"Not that I can think of, no."  
  
"All right so you are out side the norm, ergo, you are a freak."  
  
"Yeah well that makes you a freak too then!" what is he 12?  
  
"As I said, we're freaks, get over it freak boy."  
  
"Ok, but I still wish you wouldn't call me that."  
  
"What ever you say, freak boy."  
  
"Enough!" Jean cut us off. "What are you two 12?"  
  
"Fine" I sulked. (I don't know if sulked is the right term but I couldn't think of a better one.)  
  
"Alright." She sighed thankfully. "Now, you were going to show us something?"  
  
I glanced at Chris, and wonder of wonders, he had started to read The Stand and was pointedly ignoring us. "Ok." I held out my hand and started to concentrate on that sticky feeling in my fingertips. They started to 'sweat'. The sweat turned white and got thicker and thicker, and thicker. Jean drew back; visible repulsed by the stuff that had causes me to wasted precious, life threatening moments only two weeks ago. The goo got thick enough and I started to form it in to a ball. I crouched in to a catcher's squat, holding the glue ball in one hand and running the other over freak- er Scott's tire. "Hey, fre-er Scott, what kid of traction you get with these?"  
  
"Pretty good, why?" he responded suspiciously.  
  
"Because it just got better." I said under my breath. Out loud I replied "no reason. Do me a favor, get behind the wheel and when I say so, back up." He looked at me nervously. "Don't worry, your car and tires will be just fine."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Good." I placed the ball right behind his wheel and stood up. "Now."  
  
Scott started the car and began to back up. About half an inch later it came in contact with my glue and held fast. The car stopped.  
  
Scott screamed. "AHH, MY CAR! WHAT DID YOU DO? OH GOD MY CAR!"  
  
Jean looked at me mildly, "what is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I know it is sticky and it comes out of my fingers."  
  
"Indecently, will his car be all right?"  
  
"Yeah give it a couple minutes. It'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, good." She closed her eyes for a minute and Scott seemed to relax. "Now, about the institute, Mrs. Evens,"  
  
"Not going."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Nope, not unless Chris agrees, and I doubt he will. And since I'm legally separated from my parents you can't make me."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Will you at least consider it? There are other children there."  
  
"Not a child." I reminded her.  
  
"Right, sorry, student, there are other student therewith physical mutations very similar to yours. You wouldn't have to be self-conscious. Some that might even be considered worse. There is this one boy, Kurt"  
  
"Look Jeanie, I know this is your job and all but really, I'll tell you what, why don't you leave me your card and if I even change my mind I'll give you a call." There was no way I was going o sit here and listen to her bash some kid cause he might look a little different.  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
"What?" I didn't call her any thing, well recently. Shifty glance.  
  
"Jeanie, I never said that was my name. I said Jean."  
  
"Anh, no biggie right, I'll call you Jean form now on."  
  
"Ok" but she still looked wary. 


	8. chapter 6

(A/n STUPI STUPID HOME WORK. I have been literally swamped so I'm sorry this took so long, not that any one is still reading cause I haven't gotten any reviews so.)  
  
I looked up form the book. This guy was stupid enough to run when a virus got out, and he and his wife and baby all died, kind of sad really.  
  
It looked like they were done talking. It also looked like Katja had done something to Freakboy's (heh I like that wonder if she would mind if I used it too) car. Good, I liked this girl is like the little sister I never had. Not that I don't love my real little sister, but she is kind of a sissy, Katja seems to be able to take care of her self. They were coming over, I set the book down.  
  
Katja sat on the bench next to me. Very close. She draped her arm across my neck and the second her skin came in contact with mine my head started to burn and my legs turned to ice. Oh god! It's worse than the time I was in first grade and wanted to see why Mr. fork and Mrs. electrical socket couldn't be friends. I screamed. I was on the ground, I must have fallen. My blonde hair was in my face. Blonde!? And since when was my hair long enough to get in to my face?  
  
I looked down. I was in a woman's body. I was in Katja's body. I looked to see if the same had happened to her. It hadn't. The pain went away and I claimed up from the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Umm," jean started. "It appears to be a mutant power."  
  
"I'm a mutant?" I asked my jaw dropping.  
  
"Looks like" Freakboy answered.  
  
"But that has never happened before!"  
  
"Maybe it only happens when you touch skin to skin, there is a student like that at the institute."  
  
"But I've touched people before."  
  
"Maybe it just activated or maybe it only happens when you touch a mutant."  
  
Freakboy looked dumb struck, "you haven't touched your wife in two weeks?" he slung a protective arm around jean.  
  
Jean gave him a look that said, "you idiot, that was a lie."  
  
"If you would like to find out you can come to the institute with us."  
  
"Uh no thanks, if this thing is activated by other mutants I'd really rather not be in a school full of them. I'm going to stay here. I just won't touch anybody."  
  
(A/n: yeah I know, I hate it when people just don't tiny chapters too but take what you can get.) 


	9. chapter 7

It has been about a month since that day in the park. Katja moved in with me about two days after we met. She was my adopted little sister now, not legally of course, but I thought of her that way. The apartment was small but it was big enough for just two of us.  
  
It was three A.M now. The whimpering from the next room was what had woken me up. I climbed out of bed and slowly went out to the living room where she slept. Katja was curled in a tight ball as if to fend off blows. I put my hand over her PJ's back and gently shook her to wake up. She didn't open her eyes but she crawled in to my arms like a child, rapping her hands around my bare neck. I grimaced as I shifted. It hurt less now then the first time but it was still to be avoided. That didn't matter now though. What mattered now was that Katja needed some one to be there and hold her.  
  
She had these nightmares from time to time. She never talked about them, but I wondered if they were about some of the anti-mutant organizations she had warned me about. In the morning she would thank me and apologies as she uncurled. I always accepted her apologies after I had shifted back.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
She is gone. She left a note. 


	10. epiloge and a letter

I opened the up the door to find a person shaped lump on the institute's doorstep. She looked up; tears streaked cheeks under rapidly changing eyes let me know that this was the girl from the park a few weeks ago. At seeing me she screamed.  
  
"Stay out of my head bitch!" then collapsed in to weeping. Between sobs she gasped. "I need help."  
  
I tried to calm her down while guiding her to the professor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Dear Chris,  
  
Thank you for the place to stay and something to eat. I want you to know I did not leave because of you. I needed to know that you would be safe. You are now.  
  
Remember some of the groups I told you about? When I was small my father was a member in one. I guess that wasn't enough for him. He started his own. One that didn't just hunt mutants and harass them but caught them. They did things to children that I can't even bring my self to write.  
  
Two days ago I recognized some of my father's colleges in the park, when they were still there yesterday I knew they were after me, that I was going to be the next child.  
  
I hope that you see now why I left. I will call you when I can.  
  
Love always, your new sister,  
  
Katja  
  
A/N: that's it the story is done. This is the first story I've ever finished. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
